Ride or Die
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: "Ride or die." It was something they vowed never to break. Kaito Tenjo has only one goal, and that's to find his brother's killer. It's only when he's drafted by Droite Yamamoto, the leader of an infamous racing gang named Guard Fangz, that he gets that chance. Little does he know, Droite is also after something: finding her past lover, who disappeared during a race. For Arlo-chan.


**_Ride or Die, chapter 1_**

**_ZEXAL_**

**_Adventure, Romance_**

**_A/Ns: So, I'm officially doing this story. Arlo-chan, this is dedicated to you, my friend._**

* * *

As he pulled the pitch black '68 Charger into the parking lot of the Brake, Kaito gazed thoughtfully at the neon green and blue flashing sign. It hurt his eyes to even look at all those colors, which were so bright you could probably see them from the tallest building in Tokyo. The small, brown teddy bear perched right in the middle of the dashboard was illuminated from behind by the lights. He frowned, adjusting the angle of the bear, and parked relatively close to the entrance. Thank god the bar had absolutely no windows, so anyone passing by had absolutely no idea of the bar's true identity: a hotspot for street racers, some of which were Kaito's "friends".

The blonde touched the teddy bear one last time before stepping out of his car. The dragon paint job, which was a wyvern curling itself around the car with its huge blue head appearing to leap out of the hood. It was a custom job, something he had done in honor of his younger brother. Haruto had always loved dragons, especially the ones Kaito had drawn for him. But ever since that day… yeah, not going there, not right now.

As he walked in, a fellow racer, the young sixteen-year-old girl Yin, looked up and waved at him from her table. He waved back, trying to put on a smile for her, but was unable to. The night's races had completely worn him out, and he was in no mood to be happy. Hopefully the vodka and rum would numb his mind out enough for him to be at least in a state of nirvana.

Kaito took a seat at the counter, where the female bartender, by the name of Cherry, came over and gave him the usual: a shot glass of vodka and gin. He thanked her, and as she went over and helped another customer, he downed it in one go. It hurt like hell and burned his stomach, but he was grateful that he could at least take some weight off his mind, albeit temporarily. Even if he was searching for his brother's killer, it always felt good to forget that his life was totally fucked over.

A woman slipped onto the barstool next to him and ordered a margarita. He could tell she was close to his age, and obviously after something. She wore a black leather jacket, a grey muscle shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black pumps, all of which matched her black hair and fiery hazel eyes. She glanced over at him, their gazes locking.

Sipping her margarita as he gulped down another shot, she smiled. "You look like you need to loosen up," she said, and even though it was mockingly, she said it in a way that came off as slightly concerned. Kaito raised an eyebrow at her, tapping his fingers on the rough wooden countertop.

"Yeah," he answered simply, fiddling absentmindedly with the glass. He swore that he'd seen her before, but even if he had, he wasn't good with names. Maybe she was a street racer, like him?

"I'm Droite, by the way," she said, winking. Despite his alcohol-saturated mind, he was turned on by her just doing that. Ah, hell, it had been almost a whole fucking year since he had been with anyone. It was just damn perfect that it just had to stand to attention. Just lovely.

"Kaito," he stated simply, with a tiny little smile that made her smirk. Hm, that quickie in a bathroom stall idea seemed damned appealing right about now…

The blonde looked back over his shoulder at Yin, who could see the scene from her little area, and shaking her head. Her friends were giggling amongst themselves, even the gay pretty boy who always had one arm occupied by his endless gaggle of girls and the other under the hood of a car. Droite looked at them, too, and smiled at them with a tiny wave.

Yup. No stopping this crazy train now.

Droite, too drunk to care about anything anymore (since she had had more than one drink previously; the margarita was to top it off), took Kaito's hand and began pulling him to the back, towards the private bathrooms. In there, at least they'd have enough privacy to get through what they needed to do.

As soon as they had gone through the heavy black door and locked it, Droite almost literally pounced on Kaito, lips crashing. The blonde didn't care that he had no protection, no nothing, and just pushed her against the counter, hoisting her up onto the black countertop. She groaned, yanking what clothes restricting access to very important parts of her body off. He smirked and dove onto the newly exposed skin.

Yeah. That was definitely something to never talk about again.

…

…

As Droite cleared her throat once more, looking into the cracked mirror as she adjusted her outfit and tried to flatten out her disheveled hair, she gazed at Kaito from her reflection. He was busy trying to zip up his white jeans and buckling his belt, wiping some lipstick off his exposed chest. She smiled to herself, knowing that she was going to regret this sooner or later, but until then, she was going to enjoy the slight power she had had during their little session.

Besides, after this, they were going to be seeing a lot of each other.

"Droite," he began, buttoning up his blue t-shirt, "What in the hell was that just now…?"

"Hm," she said, turning to face him. Her bra strap was low on her arm and she reached into her muscle shirt to pull it up. "Oh, I don't know," she began in a tone that was meant to turn him on again, "It was a little something I save for certain people, that's all." With a slightly drunk giggle, she twirled right into his arms and pecked his lips again.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was hinting at wanting to go again, but a knock on the door broke the moment. Yin's voice came through the door, and she spoke quickly. "Someone is asking for a race, Kaito-kun. I suggest you and that girl get done quickly." And then she walked away, as if scared to say anything else.

"Well, fuck," he grumbled. "It sucks being the top racer in the city."

Droite narrowed her eyes at him. "Kaito," she said, catching his attention. "I've got a proposition for you." Kaito turned his head to her, locking their gazes for a short period of time.

"Look, Droite," he began, letting go of her to look her in the eye, "I have more important things than what you might have to offer, alright?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right," she said with a glare. "Look, I'm the Night Butterfly, the leader of Guard Fangz." At his shocked gaze, she rolled her eyes. "I'm offering you a shot at becoming a part of my team. Besides," she paused, dangling a blue ribbon in front of his face, "I don't think you would miss an opportunity at finding your brother's murderer."

Instantly, he tensed. "What do you know about me and my family?" he demanded angrily. The alcohol was now gone from his mind.

Droite frowned. "More than my team and I should," she answered. Turning around, she continued. "Now, do you want a shot at getting into the Guard Fangz or not?"

Irritably, and knowing that he probably had no choice within the matter, he sent her an slightly angry look, and gave her his answer.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/Ns: So how was it? I hope it ain't too bad!**


End file.
